


the winner takes it all (the loser has to fall)

by jjunicore



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Choi Soobin, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Unrequited Love, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjunicore/pseuds/jjunicore
Summary: He have already played all his cards, nothing more to say. No more ace to play, Beomgyu's hands were empty.And yet, in a rainy day, Kang Taehyun appears in his house.Maybe one more round?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	the winner takes it all (the loser has to fall)

A cold day.

The wind was strong, and the rain was intense. It's actually the perfect day to stay at home with blankets and maybe watch something on a streaming service. However, Choi Beomgyu chose to relax with his sketchbook.

With a mug of hot chocolate on the next table, the notebook in his lap, he played with the black pencil on the paper.

The sound of the rain was relaxing, it could make anyone thoughtful. Even more those who were facing a first year in college, on their way to independence. 

Like Beomgyu.

The plastic arts student drew everything that came to his mind. His parrot, the old house he lived in Daegu, the cafe near his campus ... Anything. With the rain in a kind of background music, he found himself drawing a face.

Over time, many things change. Beomgyu had dyed his hair now in some kind of silver shade, made new friends and even moved to the great Seoul in search of becoming a finalist artist. However, some things even time cannot easily reshape.

On paper, it was those same mesmerizing eyes, a delicate nose and lips that formed one of the most beautiful smiles. It was that same face from different angles, different expressions.

Him. Beomgyu’s personal muse. 

Maybe it's the rain, but his hands always draw it again.

Yet, something broke that moment. It was the sound of the intercom of that little squeeze apartament he shared with Soobin, a linguistics student. At that time, Soobin was spending the weekend in his boyfriend’s place.

Secretly, Beomgyu envied his roommate.

Getting up in a hurry, he went to answer the intercom. It was unexpected, after all, hadn't ordered food, much less invited someone over. So, what could be?

“ _ Hyung? It’s me, Taehyun. Can you open? Please? _ ”

Before he could even ask who it was, Taehyun's low and shaky voice introduced itself.

Knowing that the youngest would be in the rain, he pressed the button to open the main gate of the building without ceremony, heading for the apartment door to open it as well.

With a frown, Beomgyu waited uneasily for Taehyun. His voice on the intercom wasn’t really normal. He sounded… broken.

As Beomgyu’s apartment is on the third floor, it didn't take long. Soon Taehyun entered the house, with wet hair and a brown coat completely soaked.

The most worrying for Beomgyu was his red eyes, even so.

“Taehyun, what happened? You’re soaked!”

Helping the youngest to remove his coat and shoes, Beomgyu was not getting answers from him. Just a low expression, never looking directly to his eyes or even up at all. 

"Sit on the couch, I'll get a towel, okay?"

Again without a vocal response, the youngest did as he was asked with a nod. Beomgyu worked fast, and soon grabbed his yellow face towel so that he could at least try to dry Taehyun's hair.

He sat in the couch next to Taehyun, and didn't ask any more questions. Just stroking his back gently and didn't refuse when the youngest held his left hand. He knew he would be the shoulder for Taehyun’s tears now.

But all that was aching in his heart. 

Beomgyu stayed in silence. 

Even when the youngest started crying again and rested his head on his chest, he just covered him in a silent hug. Beomgyu held him dearly. 

The two boys stayed for a while like that, with only the rain and the cry of the youngest echoing throughout the apartment. In silent and loving comfort.

Once again breaking the moment in that day, Taehyun raised his head and distanced himself a little from Beomgyu on the couch. Wiping his tears with the back of the hands, he finally looked into the older’s eyes.

Beomgyu felt empty when the other stepped away, but brought his hands back to himself. He waited until the other said something, locked in those eyes.

“Me and Kai.. fought.”

Beomgyu was unable to control his surprised expression, now understanding Taehyun's behavior. The two have always been a perfect couple, very close and supportive of each other. A fight was extremely rare. 

But Beomgyu focused on his dear friend again, and placed his hand kindly on the other’s shoulder. 

“What happened?” 

Looking away, Taehyun bit his lips. 

“I don’t know, we… Just…” once again closing his eyes, he left out a sigh before continuing. “We’ve been so distant. He says I’m never with him, I’m always studying and I said he doesn’t understand that I need to! It’s my senior year, and..!”

Taehyun looked at Beomgyu again. A hurt and desperate look, so ... lost. The youngest was usually always well composed, mature and even wise. Beomgyu was now dealing with a fragile and lost Taehyun.

Since Beomgyu met him in his own senior year, has never stopped repairing him. In his habit of scratching his neck, in how he has a wonderful voice and is always neat, likes to decorate his uniform with corgi pins and.. his smile.

Beomgyu was still in love with Kang Taehyun. That had been one of the things that time had failed in changing.

But he lost in the game of love. The winner takes it all, and the loser stands small. It’s simple and it’s plain, Taehyun fell in love with Huening Kai, not him.

However, a selfish voice echoed in his mind when he heard the reason for the fight. Beomgyu could use Taehyun's fragile state and end with his relationship, he could finally have Taehyun for himself.

He could be selfish and be the one cuddling Taehyun in rainy days as that one.

He could be selfish and have that beautiful lips to himself.

Be selfish and hold the other hands every time he wanted. 

To go on dates, to led him some of his hoodies or… to have his love. 

Beomgyu could be a bitter loser, use this to turn the tables and mess with the feelings. 

But.. he could never. 

His dear Taehyun was in there, in front of him, trusting him. Opening up, asking for help and in so much pain because of this lack of experience in relationships both, Taehyun and Kai, had. 

Beomgyu couldn't have his love, but he would still love him.

So, the art student close his eyes and squeeze the younger’s hand before saying anything. Holding this pain in his heart, accepting the fate of loving someone and says: 

“You both just need time. It was a stressful moment, and didn’t communicated correctly, you see?” 

Taehyun nodded, holding his tears one more time. 

“Talk to him again. Go there, don’t let this end your love, we all know you two held each other dearly. It was just a naive, young mistake.” 

Even when Taehyun had run in the rain to him, looking for him in comfort, Beomgyu knew his heart never skipped a beat to him. He wasn’t the one in Taehyun’s eyes. 

“Listen, Taehyunnie, just share your feelings with Kai. That’s.. love. Is to give yourself to someone else.” 

Sniffing his nose, Taehyun let a small smile escape his lips. His eyes had gained a little more life, and in the next second, he jumped into Beomgyu's arms in a tight hug.

“Thank you, hyung. I didn't know what to do.” 

Returning the gesture, Beomgyu held on to that small hug. It was all he would have of Taehyun, his muse. That silly hug brought him so much pain but also happiness. 

Beomgyu lent the younger one another coat that wasn’t wet and an umbrella, to sent him back to Kai. They said goodbye exchanging smiles and a few more thanks, until only Choi Beomgyu was in that apartment again.

Returning to his sketchbook, he let a few tears escape.

Was his turn to cry now, into a love he could never get. He didn’t had the gut of being selfish, just because loved the other that much. He wanted to see the other happy, even if he’s not in the picture. 

The rain was still intense, and the hot cocoa at the table was hot no more.

In his sketchbook, there was a lot of Taehyun.

Ah, how he envied Soobin. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> its dumb its quick but it isnt taegyu if dont hurt a little, right? 
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading and i am sorry bc english isnt mu first language so this can absolutely suck :(
> 
> xoxo!!


End file.
